Mrs Alejandro
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames-wedding fic. My thoughts on what the wedding could have looked like. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ames fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so the wedding thing in the last episode was just kinda ... ahh! So, I had to write a fic about it. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Ames waited outside the chapel nervously. She'd told Ilsa, Chance, and Guerrero about the wedding, and was hoping they'd have been there by now. She'd thought about inviting Winston, but she didn't want his pessimism and "rational thinking" clouding her wedding day. Sure, it probably wasn't meant to be ... but it was her wedding, _her_ decision. She just wanted the people who were important to her to be there for her. You only got married for the first time once.

Ames glanced at her watch, knowing that if she waited any longer, they would lose their slot at the chapel. She groaned, tugging at the waist of her white dress.

"Careful, we wouldn't want that to wrinkle," a feminine voice stated from behind her.

Ames grinned, turning around to see Ilsa smiling back at her. "Good advice," Ames commented, relief flooding her body. She didn't know if she would have gone through with it if she'd been alone.

"You look radiant," Ilsa complimented, leaning forward to give the younger woman a careful hug.

Ames blushed slightly. "Thank you. And thank for coming," she told her boss. "I was starting to think no one would show. It's nice to have at least one person here with me."

"What, you didn't think we'd miss this, did you?" Chance asked, walking around the corner of the adjacent hallway.

"Dude, this was too good to pass up," Guerrero added, sauntering along the hallway next to him in a dark suit with a navy blue tie. "Nice dress," he added.

The three were dressed well-suited for a wedding. Ilsa wore a soft, brown dress and a delicate wrap that hung from her elbows. Chance's suit was as dark as Guerrero's, but with a brown tie that looked to be the same color as Ilsa's dress.

"Well, I guess we should head in there," Ames commented, turning towards the doors of the chapel.

"Is Mr. Winston already inside?" Ilsa wondered.

Ames shook her head, pausing before she could open the door. "I didn't ... you were the only ones I invited. Well, and Brody, but he couldn't get here on such short notice." Ames rolled her eyes with a grin. "He doesn't have his own private jet."

"Dude, he's gonna be pissed," Guerrero commented.

Ames shrugged. "I just ... I know he'd try to talk me out of it." She glanced at each one of them in turn, resisting the urge to fidget her dress about some more. "You guys aren't going to ... right?"

The three of them were silent for a moment, until Ilsa spoke up. "My dear, if this is the path that you truly wish to take, then we are here for you."

Ames smiled gratefully back at her, about to walk through the door.

Suddenly, Guerrero and Chance sidled up next to her, each of them taking an elbow. Before she could ask what they were doing, Chance explained simply, "Ought to let him know right away what he's in for."

Ames grinned at that, stepping back to allow Ilsa to open the door before them. The older woman walked in ahead of them, looking the part of the matron of honor, which only widened Ames's smile. The bride stepped into the chapel with her two escorts, walking up the aisle to meet her husband-to-be.

Alejandro looked mildly surprised at the new people in the room, but beamed at the sight of Ames walking towards him, ready to be his wife.

When the three of them stopped in front of the groom, Chance smiled at her, releasing her arm and wishing her a silent blessing. She expected Guerrero to let go and find a seat, and so nearly jumped into the air when she felt his unmistakable sensation of a pinch on her left buttock. She glanced over at him to see him throw her a wink before he followed Chance to a seat in one of the front pews.

Ames walked the last few steps to Alejandro's hand, taking his hand in hers as the Vegas minister began the ceremony.

Sure, it wasn't what every little girl dreamed of when they were young, but Ames had never pictured herself getting married before, either. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, and hope that it lasted.

...

_The end. _

_I thought about going into the reception - especially after the line about Alejandro getting a great picture of Guerrero playing saxophone with the band, but this was cheesy enough as was. I might go back and do another one later, we'll see. _

_What did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
